Data collection devices typically include a global positioning system (GPS) unit, a pole carrying a GPS antenna coupled to the GPS unit, a computer (an input device, display, memory and operating software) and power supplies for the GPS unit and the computer.
There are also systems presently in use for collecting the location points of the infrastructure, including, for example, roads, curbs, property lines, fences, man-made and natural elements of an area, and of assets including, for example, utility lines, archeological sites and habitats of endangered species. These systems record and/or display the final result of the data as collected by the operator. However, there is no record made of who collected data, when the data was collected or modified, and how (including what actions) the operator arrived at the final result.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for establishing an improved and complete record of each transaction of geographical data collection for utilities.